The Biostatistics Shared Resources (BSR) supports Kimmel Cancer Center investigators in the design, conduct and analysis of cancer-related clinical, translational and scientific investigations. It also reviews cancer-related clinical trial proposals for the Cancer Clinical Research Review Committee (CCRRC). The Shared Resource is staffed by five PhD-level faculty biostatisticians and 3 MS-level biostatisticians. The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides consultation and expertise regarding study design (including validity of the overall design, feasibility of meeting objectives, sample size, study duration, and planned data analysis), recommendations for staffing (data management and analysis support), data analysis, preparation of reports and assistance with manuscript writing, and development of new biostatistical methods. The general goals of the Biostatistics Shared Resource are to ensure that study designs, monitoring, and analyses use state-of-the-art methods, and to help developmental studies supported by the Center successfully achieve peer reviewed funding. This Shared resource has experienced growth during the recent grant cycle, and has added faculty and staff with bioinformatics expertise. The University's Strategic Plan commits resources to ensure continued investment in the Biostatistics Shared Resource. Areas of projected growth include development in key areas, such as clinical trials design, bioinformatics and analysis of high-throughput data.